


Generations

by Saphean



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Bittersweet, Gen, Reminiscing, The Arks have probably reached Andromeda by now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 15:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphean/pseuds/Saphean
Summary: Liara thinks about some old friends.





	Generations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xDomino009x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDomino009x/gifts).

> So, this popped into my head when I was supposed to be sleeping and wouldn't leave me alone.   
Enjoy :)

Liara took a seat out on the deck. The sun was setting behind the mountains in the distance, but the children were still full of energy. They were all there, the remaining descendants of those she had once fought with. How many generations had she watched grow old and die? She’d lost count years ago, but it didn’t matter. Not anymore.

She thought most often of Shepard and Garrus and Tali. Shepard had been her first love, but even back then she had known things would not last between them. Shepard had wanted a family and she had been too young to even consider such a thing, though consider it she had. When Shepard’s first child had been born, she had been the first to send her best wishes for the girl’s future. The same with Shepard’s second and third children; twin boys.

Garrus had gone on to marry a lovely young turian that Shepard had introduced him to one night on the Citadel. They’d had two children together, and Garrus had gone on to be a popular -if somewhat unorthodox – primarch. Primarch Vakarian. The news reports that had followed that announcement were not something she was going to forget anytime soon. Garrus had always claimed he didn’t want the job, but it turned out he knew how to hold a hammer better than he was letting on.

Tali had returned to the migrant fleet following the war; helping them disassemble the ships so the parts could be used in the construction of the new colony on Rannoch. She’d never had children of her own – a severe infection having left her infertile – but she had taken in dozens of orphans who would have had nowhere else to go. She had died young – too young, Liara would say – but she had lived her last months mask free.

Liara took a sip of her drink and pulled the blanket more snugly around her shoulders. Once, she had asked if a thousand-year life span really was the blessing some made it out to be. To watch so many people die. To love and lose over and over. She knew now that it was. Yes, each death cut her just as deep as the last. But she was the only one left now who remembered the people who had led the fight against the Reapers, so that these children running around on her lawn might have a future. While she could still tell her stories, they lived on. 


End file.
